Treachery
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Oneshot Aizen is too arrogant for his own good. Seemingly loyal followers can be the root of his demise. No pairings


_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them._

* * *

><p>Aizen Sosuke was feeling smug; the intruders had no chance against the occupants of Las Noches. His Arrancar were more than a match for three Shinigami and two humans, even if said humans had spiritual powers.<p>

Most of his Espada, the strongest of the strong, had gone to observe the intruders, and possibly fight. Grimmjow especially was eager for a rematch against Kurosaki. The others were off pursuing their own interests, knowing the weaker legions were more than capable of dealing with the intruders.

A young Arrancar entered the room to bring "Aizen-sama" his tea. Ichimaru Gin slipped into the room as well, finding his customary seat on the ground next to Sosuke's throne. He pulled out Shinsou and began to fiddle with him, twirling the sword carelessly.

Aizen quietly slipped his tea, keeping a small part of his attention on Gin. The man was no fool; he refused to be taking down by a careless mistake. He wouldn't let his guard down around anyone, even his "trustworthy" lieutenant.

Most of the intruders were already almost dead. Interestingly enough, his 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, had reached Kurosaki before Grimmjow. The substitute was already dead, his reiatsu all but gone after his brief altercation with Aizen's most loyal follower. Speaking of Ulquiorra; that particular Espada was on his way to the throne room to report his victory to his master.

A quiet knock shattered the silence of the room. "Enter Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama, I have taken care of Kurosaki Ichigo. He will no longer interfere with your plans." Ulquiorra's face and voice were emotionless, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Thank you, my loyal follower. Gin, why don't you make sure Grimmjow hasn't destroyed too much while I talk to Ulquiorra here about my plans."

"No problem, Aizen-taicho. I could use some entertainment." The smile on his face bordered on manic; clearly he was desperate to leave. However, he slowly sauntered out as if he didn't have a care in the world.

As Gin stepped out the door, he turned to Aizen again and gave him his best grin. "Bye-bye, Aizen-taicho! Have fun, Ulquiorra-san." He shunpo'ed to a safe distance, only pausing to place a strong kido shield around the room.

Aizen could have broken the kido, but decided to stay for a while to see what they had planned. He had been anticipating a betrayal for quite some time, but Ulquiorra's participation came as a surprise. His lack of emotions made it more difficult to predict his behavior at certain times.

"So, my child, have you decided to kill me now?"

"My pride can no longer tolerate pretending to be your follower."

"I thought Gin and yourself disliked each other."

"We do, however an ally is an ally. He would like to return to the Soul Society after your death. I simply refuse to have a master. Our alliance is simply a matter of convenience in order to more easily destroy you."

"Very well, I suppose I must kill you to set an example to others who believe they can betray my trust. Gin's death will be more public since he is not currently trying to attack me."

The master of Hueco Mundo stood from his throne, grasping Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt. The 4th Espada drew Murcielago with a steely hiss and immediately struck. Steel met steel with a melodic clang. The two, Shinigami and Espada, exchanged blows in quick succession as they utilized shunpo and sonido.

As though this was simply foreplay to the battle, both stopped and eyed each other. In his arrogance, the master of the Hogyoku refused to release his shikai, believing it was unnecessary.

Ulquiorra knew he would need his release to kill Aizen. In monotone, he calmly intoned, "Bind, Murcielago."

"I know your release, Ulquiorra. Do you really believe that will be enough to ensure your victory?"

"You may know this release, but you have not yet seen my second release. I have been saving it for this encounter." With these words, the pale man completed his second release, appearing more demon-like than before. The black wings, large horns, and whip-like tail were some of the more startling features. Green and yellow eyes and the weeping hole in his chest completed the horrific sight.

The first hint of doubt was visible in Aizen's eyes for a split second before it was hidden once again by arrogance. The deadly dance began again, faster and more furious than anything Aizen had dealt with before. Ulquiorra's second release was agile and even quicker than expected. His claws were quite capable of shallow but painful wounds that could cause hesitation if applied to the correct area.

No matter what he did, Ulquiorra could not land a fatal blow. Aizen was a skilled fighter, although his speed was beginning to wane. A lucky blow brought Kyoka Suigetsu down on Ulquiorra's shoulder; a fountain of blood blinded them both as they separated again. While his regenerative abilities would heal the wound, it was in his best interests to end this battle now.

A Cero Oscuras blinded Aizen for a millisecond, long enough for Ulquiorra's lance to form. As Aizen lunged forward, Ulquiorra sidestepped then plunged the lance deep into Aizen's chest.

The point came out through Aizen's back and Ulquiorra pointed it straight up with the former captain skewered on it. The emotionless Espada watched the light leave his eyes and felt the reiatsu disappear.

Gin felt the man's reiatsu disappear and cancelled the kido on the room. He smiled widely to see the man he had hated for over a hundred years impaled on a glowing lance. He died with a hole in his chest, just what he always wanted.

Not wanting to explain his treachery, Gin opened a Garganta back to the Soul Society immediately, making sure to have photographic evidence of Aizen's demise.

Ulquiorra glanced disdainfully at the pathetic corpse before him before advancing to the balcony that overlooked the entirety of Hueco Mundo. With a final look, the Espada threw the spear out over the edge, where it exploded in a fiery flash that lit up the eternally dark sky. He was finally free.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a very bad mood when I wrote this. Aizen is one of my least favorite characters while I love both Ulquiorra and Gin. Hence why they are victorious ~ Amaya<em>


End file.
